Intravascular diseases are commonly treated by relatively non-invasive techniques such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). These angioplasty techniques typically involve the use of a balloon catheter. In these procedures, a balloon catheter is advanced through the vasculature of a patient such that the balloon is positioned proximate a restriction in a diseased vessel. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened.
The most widely used form of angioplasty makes use of a guide catheter positioned within the vascular system of a patient. The guiding catheter assists in transporting the balloon dilation catheter to the restriction in the diseased vessel. During this procedure, the distal end of the guide catheter is typically inserted into the femoral artery located near the groin of the patient. The guide catheter is urged through the vasculature of the patient until its distal end is proximate the restriction. In many cases, the distal end of the guide catheter is positioned in the ostium of the coronary artery. The balloon catheter may then be fed through a lumen in the guide catheter.
The guide catheter must possess a level of rigidity which will allow it to be passed through the vascular system without folding or buckling. Because the guide catheter possesses this level of rigidity, it is desirable to incorporate an atraumatic tip on the distal end of the guide catheter to avoid injury to the walls of the blood vessels.